


新年快乐

by Blumenkranz_3525



Category: chen li nong, 农坤 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz_3525/pseuds/Blumenkranz_3525
Kudos: 1





	新年快乐

当蔡徐坤用钥匙打开门，踏进这个温馨的小家，他抬手看了看手表，刚好显示十二点整。  
“新年快乐。”  
他小声说道，但在这个漆黑一片的房间里，也不知道是说给谁听。  
“还没回来吗……”他把厚厚的外套脱下来，一边找拖鞋一边嘀咕，另一个人应该早到了才是。  
他的航班延误了一小会，加上先去工作室打点了一番，才让他这么晚回来，比他和那个人约定的时间要晚了好几个小时，本来约好了一起吃晚饭的，自己却迟到了这么久，他心里确实有一点愧疚。  
他用手摸索着电灯开关，摁下去却毫无反应，难道是停电了？新年这个点停电，未免太背了吧，而且那个人到底去哪里了，这么晚还没回家……  
他根据脑海中房间的大致形状向前走着，一边掏出手机来想给那个人打电话问问到底怎么回事。  
突然，蔡徐坤感觉自己被一个人从后面抱住，对方有力的双手很轻松地钳住了自己挣扎的手，让他动弹不得。  
“家里进贼了？”蔡徐坤心里开始慌张，但很快，事实证明这个想法是多余的。  
对方的双手有力却很小心地把握着分寸，一点也没让蔡徐坤感到疼痛，稍高一点的身高，宽厚的肩膀，以及他再熟悉不过的那种香味，一点点奶香，又有点阳光的味道。  
“陈立农你干嘛！放开我啦！”  
“坤坤。”  
陈立农用一只手紧抓蔡徐坤的手腕，另一只手绕到蔡徐坤大腿后，很轻松地给他来了一个公主抱。  
“干嘛啦！快点放我下来！”  
“陈立农！农农！”  
陈立农好像聋了一样，完全忽视蔡徐坤的叫喊，径直走向卧室，把蔡徐坤往床上轻轻一扔。  
蔡徐坤摔在床上，整个人有点往里陷，他的眼睛也逐渐适应了黑暗，在窗外渗透进房间的月光下，才有机会看清陈立农的样子。  
陈立农穿了一身西装，不知道是黑色还是藏青色，打了一根比往常还要长一些的领带，细长的腿带着几分肌肉线条，在西装裤下隐隐若现。  
“穿的这么正式干嘛，真是个傻瓜。不过我男朋友是真的好看。”蔡徐坤心里甜蜜蜜地想着。  
“农农想干嘛啊。”他感觉自己的声音已经不能再甜，好像可以掐出蜜。  
陈立农翻身上床，跨坐在蔡徐坤身上，开始解领带。  
“怎么不理我啊。”  
陈立农好像还是没听见，他迅速把领带抽出来，用手捉住蔡徐坤的手腕，另一只手开始用领带在蔡徐坤的手腕上绕圈。  
“坤坤让我等这么久，当然是要给点惩罚咯。”陈立农终于开口说话了，但是手上的动作也没停下来，“我等你等了很久哦，晚餐都做好了，也等不到你回来吃饭。”  
陈立农低着头，蔡徐坤也看不透他是个什么表情，只能安抚着他：“航班延误了嘛，对不起嘛，原谅我嘛，我什么都可以做。”  
“真的吗？”  
说出这句话的同时，陈立农已经把蔡徐坤的双手捆紧了，他把蔡徐坤的手往上抬，把领带的另一头系在床头的栏杆上。  
蔡徐坤这时候才开始觉得后悔，但是什么都已经晚了。  
“你要干嘛，你捆我的手干嘛。”  
“干你。”  
陈立农用手把碍事的刘海往后一撩，开始脱外套，发达的胸肌在白色衬衫下呼之欲出，喉结跟着咽口水的频率上下浮动着。  
蔡徐坤感觉自己已经有些湿润了，性器也开始难耐地肿胀起来。  
陈立农把外套甩到一边，开始亲吻蔡徐坤的嘴唇，两个人绵密的呼吸缠在一起，房间内的温度迅速上升，驱走了冬夜的寒意。  
经过一个长长的吻后，许久不见的思念才算被传递完毕，陈立农抬起身子，开始把蔡徐坤的衣服往上掀，等到领子刚好卡在蔡徐坤眼睛的位置时，他就停止了。  
“农农，脱下来啦，我什么都看不到了。”  
“这是惩罚，罚你不能看我。”陈立农俯在蔡徐坤耳边轻轻说。  
然后他就一口咬住了蔡徐坤的耳垂，用嘴吮吸着，他知道蔡徐坤什么地方最敏感。  
蔡徐坤开始轻喘，他感觉后穴好像湿的更多了。  
“哥哥不知道，你不在的时候，我有多想哥哥。”  
蔡徐坤感觉脖子上被陈立农吮吸着，他一路向下吻着，经过了雪白的胸口，经过了胸前挺立的两点，经过了敏感纤细的腰肢，到了裤子挡着的地方便停止了。  
蔡徐坤只感觉一双大手拉下了自己裤子的拉链，下身很快凉了起来，后来只听见裤子摔在地上的声音。  
“别这样看我……”蔡徐坤感觉很不安，自己已经差不多被剥成全裸，手还被捆在床头，他扭动着身体，只觉得自己像一块案板上的肉，陈立农像一个马上要对自己下手的大厨。  
“不要脱内裤好不好。”蔡徐坤央求着，但是毫无作用，内裤还是很快被脱了下来。  
他感觉一只手掐住了自己的臀肉，开始肆意揉捏着，而有个细长的东西探进了自己的后穴。  
“哥哥已经这么湿了啊，我两根手指一下就进去了。”  
蔡徐坤很想捂住自己的耳朵，但是他现在动弹不得。  
“哥哥下面肿的很厉害呢，也不是粉粉的，有点红色了。”  
“哥哥又变白了，最近没有晒太阳吗。但是我留下我的吻痕了，这样哥哥就是我的了。”  
“啊，又变湿了，难道哥哥就喜欢这样被绑着吗。”  
陈立农不停地用平常不会说出口的语言描述蔡徐坤现在的样子，声音里带着胜利者的得意洋洋，还有迫不及待的，粗重的喘息。  
蔡徐坤紧紧咬着下唇，心里想着这小屁孩哪里学来的东西，老不学好，下次一定要好好教训他一顿。  
突然，填满后穴的东西被抽了出来，蔡徐坤还没想明白是怎么回事，然后另一个更粗的东西就捅了进来，他难以控制地抬起腰，然后又被那双手狠狠抓住，按了下去。  
“唔嗯……你！”蔡徐坤死死咬着后槽牙，沙哑地低吼着，被绑住的手死死抓着铁栏杆，将痛楚全部表现在双手暴起的青筋上。  
“能跑到哪里去呢。”  
陈立农猛地向前一挺，整根没入在蔡徐坤身体里，他咬着牙，感受着蔡徐坤的穴道不停收缩着带来的快感，然后又稍微抽出一点，又很快地插了回去，他前后撞击着蔡徐坤的臀肉，后者的那个地方很快就开始泛红。  
蔡徐坤由一开始的疼痛在猛烈的撞击下渐渐延伸出一种快感，他的呻吟被“啪啪啪”的撞击声冲散，变成一段一段的，融化在房间的高温下，他很想用手使劲打陈立农，让他别那么粗鲁，但是他的手现在被死死捆着，他连嘴上抗议都发不出声，光是呻吟就用尽了他全身所有的力气。  
陈立农的速度只增不减，他大口气喘着，脸颊和脖颈流下的汗水滴在蔡徐坤小腹上，给快要着火的腹部带来一丝清凉，他感觉自己后穴里的敏感点反复被陈立农粗大的性器碾压，他的思绪飘上了云端，已经越来越快要失去理智了。  
“农……农农，我要不行了，我要射了。”  
“不行哦，坤坤还不可以去，坤坤要和我一起。”  
蔡徐坤精神恍惚，以为自己听错了，但他立马感觉到了自己的性器马上被握住了，顶端被手指紧紧地堵住，他在发泄的边缘，却不能让欲望喷发出来。  
“农……求你了，让我出来。”他的声音已经开始带一点哭腔。  
“不可以哦，坤坤要和我一起去。”陈立农此时的声音已经完全没有了往常的温柔，反而被冷酷充斥着，像一台冷冰冰的机器，下达着非做不可的命令。  
蔡徐坤感觉自己要坏掉了，从内而外的崩坏。  
“哥哥，你的行程真的排得太满了一点吧，好几个月见不到人，”陈立农的语调更重了，腰上的动作也慢下来，但是却更加用力往前顶，好像要把蔡徐坤捅穿一样，“好不容易见一次面，还要迟到那么久。”后面半句话几乎是咬着牙齿说出来的，陈立农也快到极限了。  
“农农，农农，我爱你……”  
陈立农知道蔡徐坤快不行了，他明白蔡徐坤的小习惯，于是他凑上去吻住蔡徐坤，后者则给予热情的回应，他感觉包裹自己性器的肠肉一阵痉挛，于是松开了堵在顶端的手指，蔡徐坤马上射了出来，白色的液体星星点点地洒在陈立农小腹上。  
陈立农抽离出来，带出蔡徐坤分泌的肠液和自己射在蔡徐坤体内的精液，两种液体混合在一起往外不停地流着，穴口一张一合，看起来还极度渴望着更多。  
“坤坤这里还在张着嘴呢，是要更多吗。”陈立农发出哧哧的笑声，蔡徐坤听了只能用腿假装踹他。  
“还不快点给我解开！”蔡徐坤用脚抵在陈立农的大腿上催促道。  
陈立农顺势捉住他的脚踝，把一只腿高高拎起，轻轻在脚踝内侧吻了一下。  
蔡徐坤感觉脚踝内侧湿湿凉凉的，明白陈立农在干什么之后，心又跳得飞快，他见过会撩的男人，可是也没见过陈立农这么会的，他的脾气瞬间被压下去了，鼓鼓的河豚马上歇了气，化成一滩水溶在海洋里。  
“好啦好啦。”  
蔡徐坤听见一阵窸窣声，手腕上也松了，上衣被拉回原来的位置，他看见陈立农一脸笑吟吟地望着自己，想着刚才的经历，心里的不爽又升腾起来，他故作生气地伸开手噼里啪啦打在陈立农身上，陈立农吃痛也不说什么，任由身下的蔡徐坤发着脾气。  
等蔡徐坤发泄完了，陈立农轻轻摩挲着他的脸，然后又是一个绵长的吻，陈立农躺在蔡徐坤旁边，小心地用手搂住他。  
“坤坤，我真的很想你很想你。”  
蔡徐坤赌气不说话，但是侧身转向陈立农，把脸深深埋进对方的怀里，像一只闹脾气的小猫。  
“我也想你啦。”蔡徐坤半天才憋出一句话。  
“其实我有听见哦。”  
“什么？”  
“新年快乐啦，你说的那句新年快乐。”  
蔡徐坤想到自己刚进门的那副样子，像个傻子一样自言自语，于是脸开始发烫，把头埋的更深了。  
这时，窗外开始一阵一阵的发亮，从很远的地方传来烟火爆炸的声音，漆黑的夜晚被灿烂的烟花点燃，新年的特殊气氛温柔地笼罩着台北，陈立农觉得这比他之前见过的任何一个台北的夜晚都要好看。

“新年快乐。”


End file.
